Heroes Adventures ep 12: Star Wars the Clone Wars
by hero101
Summary: Richard, and Drago return back to the World of the Clone Wars. This time Ty Rux is with them as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, and the Ghost Company rescue the Villagers from the Separatists that is controlling Ryloth. But Kenobi has something that Drago hasn't seen for a Long Time. Find out on Heroes Adventures.


**Hello there People. I'm Drago from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and Heroes Adventures** **. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel.** **Disney Channel. 2018.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Heroes Adventures: Richard, Drago, and Ty went to a Place of Stardust Academy. Home of the Space Racers: Eagle, Robyn, and Hawk.**

 **Now Richard continues on to where? Find out on Heroes Adventures.**

* * *

Republic Venator: Enterprise. Ryloth System.

Ryloth has falling to the hands of the Separatist in control of Watt Tambor. Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano has clear the skies of the Separatist Orbital Defense Fleet. Now Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, and the Ghost Company goes down the Secure the Proton Cannons.

For Me. I'm wearing a White T-Shirt with a Blue Jacket with White Stripes. Blue Pants, and White, and Black Shoes. I'm with Pyrus Heroic Drago, Pyrus Ty Rux, and Subterra Bashte.

They ride on My Shoulder as I walked in a Empty Town of Stone. Then I realize, "Hey,... This is Ryloth. We're in the Clone Wars Universe". Drago: "Where is everyone?". I looked around.

Then I realize this is one of the Episodes of the Show, "This is Episode 20: Innocents of Ryloth". Ty looks to Me, "How does that help?". Richard: "This is when Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Commander Cody leads the 212 Ghost Company to liberate Slave who are use to Shield the Proton Cannons. The Jedi would not dare bomb the Place".

Bashte: "Poa. That's Cool". Drago sense a disturbance. He finds it to see a Droid, "Looks like we're being watched" said Drago as We then see the Droid too. Richard: "It's a Probe Droid. Must belong to the Separatist" I said as I continue to walk.

* * *

Separatist Main Base in the Capital.

Watt Tambor watches Me as He knows Who I am. Watt Tambor: "Ahh. The Republic's New Leader. If we capture Him, The Republic, and the Jedi will have to stand down". He looks again as I went missing.

Then the Droid found Me again,... Only Super close in Front of the Camera. Watt Tambor was surprised. I shake My Head: No, and Punch the Probe hard. It was destroyed. He was impressed, "Get Me Count Dooku".

* * *

Back to the Town.

I found Myself in the Open as I look around. "Great we're lost" said Drago. I try to remember where would Kenobi's Troops would be at.

To the Side if the Story with the Jedi.

Obi-Wan: "We need to find out what else the Droids have in Store fir Us. We-". He stopped as He saw Me. "By the Force" said Obi-Wan as He walks to the King. I'm still trying to Remember where to go.

Until= "Well look what the Force has brought Us" Obi-Wan said as I turn around. "Obi-Wan. Is that You?" I said as the Jedi pat on Me. Obi-Wan: "Welcome back, Young One. And to You too Drago", Drago: "It's Great to be Back".

"So Kid. What brings You back here?" said Commander Cody. "Oh. Just a Tournament I'm competing in" I said as I hold up My Bakugan Gauntlet. "Drago. Is it really You?" said a Voice that Drago hasn't heard for a Long Time.

Drago: "No. It can't be?". Drago sees a White, and Pink Bakugan. It was **Wavern**. She is a Haos Bakugan, and the Previous Owner of the Used-to-Be Infinty Core. Wavern: "Hello Drago. It's been so long".

"Well I guess you two know each other then" said Obi-Wan. Wavern: "We had a History together Drago and I".

* * *

Flashback to Bakugan S1.

Yeah Wavern had a History with Drago. The First Time they met, It was in Between the Realms of the Old Vestroia. But Her Brother: Naga was there. He hate being a White One. He want All the Power.

So He goes to the Silent Core thanks to Dr. Hal G or Dr. Micheal. Joe was Wavern's Original Partner. She used to hold the Infinity Core. She battled Side by Side with Drago as She sacrifice herself to Drago to give the Infinity Core to Him. That turn Him to a Infinity Dragonoid. The Pefect Dragon. The Being to Control All 6 Attributes at ease.

Drago defeated Naga, and was joined to the Heart of Old Vestroia with Wavern to be the Perfect Core.

But He was not anymore when the Vestals came, and became Neo Drago to Dan, and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance.

Through Time. Drago has gotten Stronger, and Stronger. But He also carries the Heart of Wavern with Him in the Diamond Heart He has Now.

Years has passed. Now He is the Drago He is today: **Heroic Drago/650 G**. The Body that is Powerful then Fusion Drago.

* * *

Back in the Present.

Now that Obi-Wan Kenobi posses Wavern. I don't know how. But that means that Wavern is also a Perfect Drago. She has the Half of the Perfect Core in Her. So Drago has the Other Half.

Then Obi-Wan allows Me to go with them. "Cody, Take 2 of of your Best Troopers with You, and take the Boy". Cody agreed. Cody: "Boil, Waxer. Come with Me". Boil: "I guess were the Best".

Then I got a Update for the Baku-Pod. There are several Players in this World, I had to be careful. I let Drago go with Wavern, and Obi-Wan. I still have Bashte with Me. Cody sent Boil, and Waxer on their Own while we find the Inhabitants.

We did find them, But. "Aw Man. They're taking the Twi'laks hostage. Not good" I said. "We can't attack them without hurting the Locals" said Cody with Binoculars. "What difference is that" said a Clone named Wooly. Cody: "Shut Up Wooly".

Then something happen. 3 Blue Bakugans, and a Subterra Siege attack, and one of them is a Aquos Siege. It was none other then: Jenny, and Jewels. The Pop Super=Star Girls.

They used to be Minions to Masquerade. Then Jenny use a Ability Card: The Tsunami Wave. It wipe out all of the Droids, and the Cannons are Offline because of the water in their circuits.

The Slaves almost Drowned from the Tsunami. Cody was impressed by the Girls, and even Bashte was too. But Tsunami Wave hits a Curve, and is heading towards Us.

"Kid. RUN!" Cody said as I run away with Cody, and Wooly following from the Tsunami Wave.

We cut back to Obi-Wan, and the Clones finishing a Base that does have Water-Proof shielding. Then all the Sudden Cody, Wooly, and I run towards, and pass the Group, Richard: "Run!,... RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!", Cody: "Run like Children!".

The Group looked with confusion, Drago: "What's with them?". Then Wavern hears a noise. She turns to see the noise, "THAT!" said Wavern as Drago, and Obi-Wan turn to a Tsunami Wave heading towards them.

"RUN!" said Obi-Wan as He, and the Clones run off for higher ground. They all got on higher ground of the Plaza, except for 3 Clones, and one of them was Wooly washed away by the Wave.

For Me, and Cody. Cody had a DC-15a Long Rifle with a grapple cable, and is holding on by the Trigger Handle. I'm was hold on to Cody's Legs. "Well this is Surreal" I said as Cody as He looks down.

The Wave stops, and the water level lowered until the ground was shown. We got to the ground level. The Whole place was Wet, and the Food Supply for the Slave were soggy.

I took a look at the Waves as it disappears for good. But it cost 3 Men. Obi-Wan walked over to ask Cody, "What was that? Tidal Waves don't attack when this place is full of land".

Richard: "It was Tsunami Wave". Obi-Wan, and Cody looked to the Boy whole answered. Drago got the Point, "The Tsunami Wave is a Ability for only a Aquos Siege. It was used to take down any Bakugan, and the Owners from the Battlefield".

Cody: "That Wave took out 2 of My Men, and Wooly with it". Then I plan, "We better see what is up". We took the Clones out to the Separatist Base. But we ran into to trouble.

There's these Gutkarrs were coming our way. They're killing the Clones. Plus they have Tough Armor. Obi-Wan use the Force to draw them in to a a bridge. Clone: "Impossible", Cody: "Zip It".

Obi-Wan: "Shoot the Bridge". The Clones shoot the Bridge to trap the Gutkarrs, and Obi-Wan. But He gets out. Cody gives Obi-Wan his Lightsaber as they hear a noise. We looked to a Sewer Hole.

Obi-Wan: "Don't shoot". It was Waxer, and Boil coming out, Cody: "Waxer, Boil. Where have You slackers been?". "Sorry Sir. We got side track" said Waxer as He, and Boil step aside to see a Little Twi'lek Girl.

Richard: "A Stowaway". "I can see why" said Obi-Wan as He gets close the Girl hides. Boil: "She knows the Place then we do". So Obi-Wan in Twi'lek language talks to the Girl of the People. Obi-Wan: "The Girl will take Us to the Hostage. But will need a Diversion".

That's when He looked to Us: Me, and Drago. Ty: "What?", Bashte: "What's the Plan?", Richard/Drago: "NO!".

I know where this was going. General Kenobi is using Me, and Drago as Bait for the Droids which they were all destroyed. But I do know there is something else that the Villagers don't want to leave.

So I go to the Place which was trashed, and worse the Villagers are Gone. "Obi-Wan. They're gone, All of them" I said as Obi-Wan comes out with the Girl, Waxer, and Boil. Cody, and the rest of the Clones did too.

The Whole place was trashed with Water, and Dirt. Those Pop Stars must have did something like this. Then the Girl sees the Villagers Tracks, and takes off Boil Waxer, and the Clones follow.

Obi-Wan, and Cody would follow. But I saw the Girls that have return. Obi-Wan stands by Me. Richard: "Well if it ain't Jenny, and Jewels". Jenny: "Well if it ain't Richard Serpa", Jewels: "Hows it hanging".

"This your mess?" I said as I place the Gauntlet. They put their Gauntlets on too, Jenny: "Yeah, Sorry about that", Jewels: "We get carried away at times. How about a Friendly Game of Bakugan?".

They hold their Field Cards. I take out My Field Card, "I'll accept that Challenge, and the Apology" said Obi-Wan as He holds his Field Card.

Voice: "Not So Fast!".

We turn to a Voice who is You know who, Cody: "Oh not You, Clowns".

* * *

Jessie: "Prepare for Trouble! We're not technically not Clowns".

James: "and make it Double! We're the Best!".

Jessie: "To Protect the World from Devastation!".

James: "To Unite All People within our Nation!".

Jessie: "To Denounce the Evils by Stars and Grace!".

James: "To Extend our Reach to the Gaze of Space!".

Jessie: "Jessie!".

James: "and James".

Jessie: "Team Rocket Blast Off to the Speed of Hyperspace!".

James: "Surrender Now, or Prepare to Fight for the Wits!".

Meowth: "Meowth! It's the Case!".

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!".

End with a Big R.

* * *

Jenny: "Hey! Since when does Actors crash the Party. I'm declaring a Official Protest!", Jessie: "Will You Be Quiet For Once You Little Twerp!". Jewels: "Hey! You can't say that,... Richard. Why don't we team up?".

I had to agree. Then 3 Players that are Ryu, Tatsuya, and Christopher. Christopher: "Hey, I want to battle too", Tatsuya: "Yeah Bring it on", Ryu: "Play Time!".

Team Rocket, Ryu, Christopher, Tatsuya, Jenny, Jewels, Richard, Obi-Wan: "Bakugan Field Open!".

Time still plays

The Battle is a Battle Royal.

Each Team will battle the other Teams to Win.

Ryu place the Gate Card first, and Jewels place her Gate Card too. Ryu: "Bakugan Brawl!". Ryu shoots out a Darkus Bakugan, "Bakugan Stand! meet Fear Ripper". Darkus Fear Ripper at 400 G.

Soon Jessie plays her turn, "Terrorclaw. Time to Shine". Pyrus Terrorclaw at 390 G. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Mantris". It is a Darkus Mantris with 320 G. "Ability activate: Marionette!" said Ryu as Mantris release red lightning to grab Terrorclaw.

Ryu: "Mantris. Hand Terrorclaw over to Fear Ripper". Mantris place Terrowclaw to Fear Ripper as It takes it out. "You have to be kidding?" said Jessie as she lose -100= 900%.

It was Mine turn. I place Drago to the Field against Jenny. "Aquos Siege stand. Ability Card: Double Team" said Jenny as Aquos Siege stands at 415 G, and two more Aquos Bakugans come to play.

"Richard. Look!" said Drago as I see the 3 Aquos-Types on the Field. Ryu chuckled, "You place your Bakugan on My Side of the Field. Gate Card open: Doom Companion!" He said as the Card open.

Mantris, and the Aquos Robotallion of Jenny's was out of play except not going to the Doom Dimension. It's Because no one has place a Doom Card here. Ryu: "Here's a Good Part. With Mind Ghost, We both take damage by 100 but the one who place the Bakugan last takes 200 damage".

"Seriously?!" said Jenny panicking as her life drop by -200= 800%. It was Time for James to play, and He wants to battle Wavern. So he place a Gate Card, "My turn Now. Bakugan Brawl! Inkay".

Inkay of 400 G comes out. Obi-Wan has no choice but to have to battle with Wavern. "Are you sure Wavern?", Wavern: "I'm know I can take him. I know I can". Obi-Wan trust Her as the Jedi puts Wavern/550 G for battle.

James: "Inkay. Psybeam!". Inkay blast for the Dragon. "Here we go. Ability Card: Lightning Shield" said Obi-Wan as He throws the Card to Wavern and turns to a Dome Shield.

Inkay lose -80= 320 G.

James: "This is annoying, Gate Card open: Level Down". Wavern -100= 450 G and increase Inkay +150= 470 G. Obi-Wan: "Let's put to the Test with: Spirit Eye Flash". Wavern flaps sideways as The Gate Card was useless, and Wavern returns to 550 G.

She attacks Inkay because He's at 320 G again. James: "Aah! Inkay!". James decrease by -230= 770%. I was My Turn, and I place My Gate Card, and Drago/650. His Opponent is Tatsuya's Pyrus Siege/415 G.

Tatsuya: "Ready to broke, Ability activate: Pyrus Slasher". Siege's Pryus Staff turn to a Sword, and increase by +200= 615 G, and Drago decrease by the same amount. -200= 450 G.

Tatsuya: "Hah! Your Drago is going down". I grin, "I don't think so. Double Ability: Fire Tornado+", Drago: "Burning Dragon!". AI: Siege -100= 515 G, and Drago +200= 650 G.

Drago defeats Siege with decrease by -135= 865%. Tatsuya: "You got lucky". "Hey those are Mine" said Jewels as she place Subterra Centipoid/350 G. "Guys. I just like to play" said Christopher as He plays Aquos Robotallion/290 G.

Battle recognize: Aquos Robotallion/290 G vs Subterra Centipoid/350 G. Christopher: "Ability activate: Robotallion Enforcement". Robotallion +150= 440 G. "No so fast Kid, Ability Activate: Spiced Assault!" said Jewels.

Centipoid +100/450 G, and Robotallion -100/340 G. "No Way. Ability activate: Ability Counter" said Christopher as Robotallion stops Spiced Assault. Robotllion back to 440 G, and Centipoid back to 350 G.

Robotallion loses the battle, Jewels: "Nice Move". -190= 810%. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Reaper rise" said Ryu as his Darkus Reaper/370 G appears. "I haven't seen Reaper since the Doom Dimension" said Drago.

Meowth: "I'll take that number. Haos Brontes, Come out!". Mega Brontes/500 G. Meowth: "Ability activate: Desert Python". Brontes +200= 700 G. Ryu: "Nice Try, Double Ability: Double Dimension, and Reaper of Chaos!".

Brontes's Desert Python ability negated. Brontes -200/500 G, Reaper +200/570. "Gate Card open: Darkus Reactor" said Ryu as Reaper +200 again= 750 G. "Stop that! Ability activate: Darkus Scythe" said Meowth.

Brontes pulls out a Scythe that is a Darkus Weapon. Reaper: "Impossible". "It is Possible My Friend" said Brontes as He hits Reaper. Reaper lose -200 from that hit= 470 G. Then Brontes takes out Reaper, and -200 again=270 G.

"No Way" said Ryu as He lose -230= 770%.

Obi-Wan: "I'll take that back, Right Wavern?", "Yes I can" said Wavern/550 G as she returns to the Field. Meowth: "Ability activate: Jeer Frontier. Ha Ha Ha!". Wavern lost -200 from Her.

"Ability activate: Big Bang Blaze" said Obi-Wan as Jeer Frontier is negated, and +200/550 G. Meowth: "That's not good". Obi-Wan: "And now for My Punch Line, Ability Card: Infinity Attraction".

This is a New Card for Wavern. Infinity Attraction can lure All Bakugans on the Field with 300 G in the Field. Except for Your Partners Bakugans. So All the Bakugans: Mantris, Brontes, Reaper, Centipoid, Robotallion, Terrorclaw, and those 2 Siege= 2400 G.

Drago, and Ty were not affected by the Card. Jewels: "What happen?!", Jenny: "That Card attracted All of our Bakugans". Obi-Wan: "Now to End this. Ability activate:".

Obi-Wan/Wavern: "Shining Pyrus!". Shining Pyrus: It can switch the G-Power of the Opponent, and Wavern. Wavern gathers pink energy balls, and throws it at them. AI: Wavern is at 2400 G, Players at 550 G.

They all got defeated. They lost their Life Points to 0. So they teleported Somewhere else. But They lose: Subterra Centipoid, Darkus Mantris, Aquos Robotallion to Obi-Wan. As Team Rocket:

Jessie: "Iiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt's!".

Meowth: "Blast Off!".

James: "Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmme!".

Wobbafett: "Wob-bafett!".

They dissappear with a Gleam.

Obi-Wan's Baku-Points is at 1850 BP. My Baku-Points is at +1800= 10100 BP.

Things went back to Normal. Drago: "Well that's the End of that Chapter". "It would seem so, Dragoruny" said Wavern being funny. Drago was being blushed, "Don't call Me that in front of these 2!".

Wavern: "Oh Drago. You do know how to ruffle My Feathers", "Oy" said Drago blushing. I just laugh. "Well. We better move on" said Obi-Wan. I nodded, "I gotta get going". Wavern looked to Drago, "You're leaving?".

Drago: "Richard, and I have a Universe to Save. We'll meet again under better circumstances". Wavern looked to Ty, "Ty. You better look after My Dragoruny, Okay Dear?", Ty was being blush because Wavern is Beautiful. Even when She was in Her White Dragon form.

Ty: "Uh Yeah, Sure, No Problem Madam. Ha Ha". Drago glows a Bit Red of Embarrassment, "I should have just stay in Bed!" said Drago as He curve to a Ball.

So it time to go. I left Obi-Wan, and Cody to their Mission on Ryloth as We head out.

Richard: "Well at least the Half of the Perfect Core is in Good Hands". Drago: "That would means Maleficent and any others Bad Guys would go after Me, and Her now". Ty then thinks, "Were You, and Wavern in love once?".

Drago thinks about Wavern, "Yes. Wavern, and I were very close at One Time". Ty just chuckled, then Drago had it: "Thats It! Your a Dead Man!" said Drago as He chase Ty into the Sunset.

Scorpion jumps on My Shoulder, Richard: "What am I gonna do with them?". I nodded as things never change.

With Drago, and Wavern are 2 Halfs of the Perfect Core. Can the Prophetic Heroes defeat the Evil. Find out as the Journey Continues.

The End

* * *

To find out More. Go to Hero101 on Fanfiction.


End file.
